mjtvsieriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mindmesser
'''Mindmesser '''is the Omnitrix's sample of an Uxorite from the planet Ringa Morr. Appearance Emo MJ as Mindmesser has light pink skin, with two tentacles on his head and one on his lower back, with a pink eye at the inner edge of each. He has four long fingers, and ankles that bend inward. His feet have three claw-like toes, two pointing forwards and one pointing backwards. His hands have small nodes on their fingers for mental linking and analysis. He wears a light purple jumpsuit and the Omnitrix symbol is on his right shoulder blade. If MJ Prime were to use Mindmesser, he would have green eyes, boots and a green and black jumpsuit, with the Omnitrix on a belt. Powers/Abilities Mindmesser is telekinetic, meaning that he can exert force on objects and people with his mind, causing purple aura to appear on what he uses his power on. He is able to levitate and fly, seemingly using her power on himself without causing aura to appear on him. He can also use the tentacles on his head, as well as his prehensile tongue, as a weapon. He was strong enough to fend off Humungousaur without using his psychokinetic powers, and has superhuman acrobatic and gymnastic capabilities, and was only knocked out by a large stone hitting him. Mindmesser also has dangerous mental altering abilities. He seemed completely capable of altering MJ Prime's life and mindset so he would become an exact duplicate of Emo MJ. He can also wipe the memories of a person, as demonstrated when he erased WordGoddess's memory of her defeat. He can control other beings' minds as well, being able to bend them to his will temporarily, Mindmesser's most interesting power, is his ability to mentally link with another being and see and/or live through their memories. MJ stated that this was a reason to use the transformation. Weaknesses If Mindmesser becomes too distracted, he gets overstimulated and must reset the Omnitrix. When Mindmesser links with another being's mind, he can be controlled himself if the other being is stronger-willed. If MJ Prime were to use Mindmesser, this would only happen if Azmuth were the other being. Appearances Heroes Rise * Mindmesser debuted, under the use of Emo MJ in Requiem for the Nerds. Emo MJ remained in this form for the majority of the episode, bent to WordGoddess's will. At the end, Emo Mindmesser wiped WordGoddess's memories of the event, apologizing for his misdeeds before he was erased from existence. Appearance List Heroes Rise Season 5 * Requiem for the Nerds (debut; x4; by Emo MJ) Trivia * Mindmesser is one of the five Omnitrix DNA Samples MJ has but cannot use under normal circumstances, the others are an Anodite, a Lexiconian, a G'rrnaxian, and Alien X. ** Unlike the other four, Mindmesser will function normally if MJ transforms into him. MJ is just afraid to allow the power corrupt him like Feedback did when he was a kid. * Mindmesser will not be used by MJ Prime in Season 5 of Heroes Rise. * Prior to the addition of Becky to the script of Season 5, Requiem for the Nerds was going to feature a plot with MJ Prime becoming a mind-controlling maniac in the Mindmesser form, with Nick enlisting Rook, Azmuth and a past MJ's help to calm him and get him to time out of the transformation.